psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dragon511
Archive Hey, you deleted all of them! The Archive is deleted...so you deleted all of that! I guess it was flooded or something. Wolf girl 14 22:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you have Facebook? Wolf girl 14 22:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) New User I am a new user on the wiki and I have certain psychic abilities. I have been on Superpower Wiki alot to try and learn about these abilities. My powers are: *Hemokinesis *Psammokinesis *Animatokinesis *Explosive Punch *Umbrakinesis *Psychometry *Psychometric Telepathy *Clairvoyance I would like to become a light user but I can use Umbrakinesis which is a dark ability so I'm not sure - Hstringer985 22:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hemokinesis: I have little to no experience with this ability seing as it is very dangerous and I have been relectant to practice but I was in Australia once and a snake came into my tent and I pointed my hands at it and it started quivering and then blood came out of it's mouth. '''Psammokinesis: '''I am fairly experienced with this, I can compact sand until it is like rock and influence it. '''Animatokinesis: '''I am not to experienced with this ability as I have only done it once because I find it hard to control my animations. '''Explosive Punch: '''I am very experienced with this ability, the furthest I can go with a Shockwave Punch is a porta-potty, the farthest I can go with a Fragmentation Punch is a CD Player and the farthest I can go with a Disintegration Punch is a mug. '''Umbrakinesis: '''I am fairly experienced with this ability because it can be practiced almost anywhere, I have gone far enough to solidify a small amount of shadow that my friend tripped on. '''Psychometry: '''When this power first emerged I just got random, weak vision's when I touched something but now I can read small amounts of history from even dust particles. '''Psychometric Telepathy: '''This is an extension of my Psychometry, I can manifest a telepathic link with somone by touching an object that is closely associated with them but so far I can only read thoughts and influence minds very slightly. '''Clairvoyance: '''I was sick a few days ago and all my friends were meeting up and I found myself wandering what they were doing and then I saw where they were. - Hstringer985 07:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Psychic Abilities Does everyone have psychic abilities because if so I would like to learn about them - LatorLux 08:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I just find it hard to believe since nobody tries to help people, steal or make money out of them - LatorLux 14:19, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Does Sapphire have a master? Can I be ranked up in order to mentor her or possibly take Omega15 under my wing so that you can mentor Sapphire? Jetblackrlsh 02:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The Order Webpage is acting screwy The Order Webpage doesn't load for me anymore I keep getting error 404. Jetblackrlsh 02:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on getting more abilities, I haven't regained contact with my Shaman mentor yet, he is suppose to teach me about portals soon. Jetblackrlsh 03:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jetblackrlsh/Booster_Rocket Jetblackrlsh 03:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Master ive complete the second lesson. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 18:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes i complete the mediation and yes ive mediate before. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 01:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The opening your mind excresize. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 03:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC)